Before I Sleep
by AT Fan
Summary: Set during Season Ten Sam and the rest of the team struggle to stay awake set during Morpheus S/J with S/D friendship


Okay here goes my first attempt at a drabble or maybe ficlet since in my case it's maybe a bit longer because it's just how my brain works. This is dedicated to all those shippers out there who have lost inspiration for S/J fic. Here's hoping this will inspire you.

Spoilers for season ten big huge honkin ones

Pairing –S/J

Don't own them but a girl can wish can't she.

Set in Season Ten Stargate SG-1

Before I sleep

By AT fan

Cameron has just opened the supplies they had gotten from Dr. Lam and Sam and Daniel partake of the goodies. Desperate to not fall asleep she has sent stimulant tablets caffeine and other medications designed to keep you awake. Sam despite the rather desperate situation is looking rather calm and Daniel decides to call her on that.

"So did you have a nice leave Sam"? Yes Daniel," why do you ask"? Well you actually left the base for once.

"Yes I did".

"Did you go to San Diego"? Daniel asked

"Not exactly" replied Sam hoping he wouldn't continue to ask her, her face lit up with the memory.

Daniel the ever astute observer didn't miss a thing and silently gave a knowing nod to Teal'c who merely raised his right eyebrow in affirmation.

Cameron not used to this particular group dynamic decided to push Sam into an answer.

I noticed you leaving from Peterson Sam, "Where did you go"?

"Oh for crying out loud, the nerve of the man", she thought silently but gave him a glare worthy of O'Neill. I have been spending too much time with Jack.

"Maybe if I talk really fast he will just pretend to hear me and not really listen", here goes nothing.

"IwenttoWashington" she said rapidly hoping he would not catch what she said.

"State or DC? Cameron inquired catching everything she said anyway. His grandmother could converse with the best of them and he learned to listen even if she talked fast which she usually did.

Sighing and biting her lower lip as she often did when she was nervous, she replied, D.C.

Cameron, not sensing the minefield he was entering with his questions continued, " Did you visit anyone, Col?"

Damm, now she would have to answer truthfully since he decided to bring her rank into it. "Well, I used to live there" she said tentatively hoping that would be enough.

Cameron however sensed she was hiding something and was determined to find out what. Some old friends then … he started hoping she would volunteer some more information.

Somewhat evasively she replied, "You could say that, he is an old friend" God she hoped THIS conversation didn't get back to Jack anytime soon she would be a dead woman. She could hear him now,

"_First you called me old then I am just a friend, You know damm well we are way more than just friends Sam. Why didn't you just tell him the truth"?_

And being truthful, she knew exactly why she didn't tell Mitchell the truth. He was still getting to know her and she didn't want him to have any preconceived ideas about her and Jack at least not now.

Daniel who watched the entire exchange with amusement, decided to help Sam out.

"I've finished searching the town's records", Mitchell

Uh, a handwritten entry from the village doctor in which he mentions a sleeping sickness that affected the town. Now he doesn't go into any great detail, but he does make mention of a possible source for what was happening—Morgan Le Fay. See, it seems the, uh, villagers believed she cursed them for revealing her whereabouts when King Arthur and his knights came looking for her.

"So, did Arthur find her here?" Cameron asked

"Probably not. If the villagers believed she cursed them, then it's more than likely she escaped. In any case, we have to go back to that cave." Daniel stated hoping he would get the hint and leave Sam alone.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssBack at the Cave

"You know, it was Jackson's idea to come back here and check this cave out again. I can't help noticing he's the only one who didn't make the trip." Stated Mitchell

Teal coming to Daniel's rescue replied," Daniel Jackson made it clear that his time would be better spent continuing his research in the town records."

Sam hands Mitchell a case hoping to engage his attention so that he won't ask her any more questions.

"Here. Dr. Reimer wanted us to take some soil samples"

"Why ? "Michell asked not understanding

Sam, used to this from General O'Neill replied calmly, "Just in case this is where Ackerman picked up the infection".

[Carter pulls out a scanner from her vest and investigates the cavern. Mitchell places the case on the ground and opens it. It contains a large group of test tubes encased in foam.

Carter begins collecting samples. Mission accomplished, Mitchell forgot all about his questions.

Carter begins to scan the wall and picks up something on her sensor

"Cam? Teal'c? I think I found something!" She replied with excitement

"Whatcha got?"

Well, it's a faint energy spike. I almost went past without noticing it.

[Carter moves her hand along the wall near the readings. Suddenly, the area she's touching depresses. Next to it a section of the wall, big enough for a person to pass through, disappears in a flash of blue light.

"Shazam", Cameron shouts excitedly

Sam gives him an odd look, "what no open sesame what's Shazam?" She thinks to herself

"I guess Daniel was right after all." She states to Teal'c and Mitchell.

Mitchell deciding to take command says," Yes, he was. We should check this out."

"Ya think" suddenly pops into her head. Oh boy I have been spending too much time around Jack. Either that or I am really tired probably a little of both. Wisely she stays silent instead.

Teal 'c says, "Would it not be prudent for one of us to return these samples to Dr. Reimer as quickly as possible?

Mitchell- "No, he's right. We're on the clock, and we have no idea how deep this hole is."

Sam takes the opportunity, All right. I'll go back. Stay in radio contact…at least as long as you can.

[Carter heads back out of the cave as Teal'c and Mitchell begins to explore the corridor.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Carter back with Daniel

He hasn't forgotten the conversation and he decides to make Sam uncomfortable. After all what are brothers for if not to annoy their sisters.

"So, Sam did you see Jack in DC?"

Sam – You know I did.

Daniel – "Why didn't you want to tell Cameron?"

Sam –" It's a military thing."

Daniel –" He wouldn't have thought less of you, you know".

Sam- "I know it's just I'm still getting used to it and I am not comfortable with people knowing about us yet".

Daniel- "Why?"

Sam –"I just don't want them thinking that I was dating him while he was my CO."

Daniel- "Well you are married to him now"

Sam with a bright smile –"yeah I can't believe we waited so long and almost lost each other due to our stubbornness."

"I had my doubts I would make it back after that last mission as well. At least I don't have any regrets anymore. This time if I don't make it back I know that Jack knows exactly how I feel about him."

Daniel- "Is that why you are so calm?"

Sam-" yeah I guess, I mean, I still think they could find something in that cave that might help but yeah at least I am happy not that I want to die but anyway …"

Daniel-"I have noticed that you are different. More at peace and I am glad. I'm so glad you at least told me and Teal'c."

Sam- "We would never have kept it a secret from you guys you are our family."

Daniel- "speaking of which have you and Jack talked about kids?"

Sam- "Daniel you are pushing your luck that's private"

Daniel- "yeah well with Vala having her child and the whole way that turned out I just thought maybe…"

Sam- "If and when we decide anything, you'll be the first to know."

Then Sam decides to have a little fun with Daniel.

Sam- "I was so tired when I got to DC. Jack met me at the base and we drove to his house. I feel like it's mine as well since I have been spending most of my fee time there. Jack proceeded to show me exactly how much he missed me."

"Sam, there are some things Daniel began that I don't necessarily need to... "

"Relax Daniel, it's not like I was going to tell you how when he touches me…"

Daniel's face got beet red and he stammered, "You wouldn't "

No she wouldn't but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit of fun with her younger brother.

She sat back somewhat confident that a solution would be found, dreaming of spending her downtime with Jack. Life was good.

Fin


End file.
